1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image lens assembly, and more particularly, to a compact image lens assembly used in electronic products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, imaging lenses have been applied to a wide variety of apparatuses such as webcams, automotive lens assemblies, security surveillance cameras and electronic game devices. Generally, the sensor of a general photographing camera is none other than CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or CMOS device (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor device). Furthermore, advances in semiconductor manufacturing technology have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and therefore lead imaging lens assemblies to high resolution and to be even more compact. In the mean time, the demand for better image quality is increased.
In the consideration of the image character of capturing wide area at once, a conventional imaging lens assembly applied for webcams, automotive lens assemblies, security surveillance cameras and electronic game devices is required to have a wide field of view. Generally, a traditional imaging lens assembly with a wide field of view, such as the four-element lens assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,446,955, is arranged in such manner that the front lens group has negative refractive power and the rear lens group has positive refractive power, thereby forming an inverse telephoto structure to achieve a wide field of view. While such arrangement facilitates the enlargement of the field of view, the aberration correction of the optical system is ineffective due to the inclusion of only one lens element in the rear lens group. Moreover, vehicles equipped with rear-view cameras have become more and more common, and there is a trend toward high-resolution lens assembly with wide field of view for rear-view cameras. Therefore, a need continuously exists in the art for a high-resolution lens assembly with wide field of view and a moderate total track length.